


Emdt - Send me a prompt

by GoldenLiar



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: how do I even
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenLiar/pseuds/GoldenLiar
Summary: Drabbles





	1. He's been gone for quite a while.

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo ni idea de cómo escribir un título, un summary ni nada en realidad pero aquí estamos I guess

-¿Estamos seguros de que está bien? -Salvador retorció sus manos entrelazadas, incapaz de contener los nervios. Los nudillos se le estaban poniendo blancos.- Lleva fuera bastante tiempo.

-Velázquez no es un crío -Ernesto, siempre la voz de la razón, intervino justo a tiempo, tomando las manos de su jefe y separándolas con cuidado. -Y Nicolás estaba con él. No les va a pasar nada.

-¡Sí! ¡Brillante idea la de mandar a un chaval con el pelo azul al siglo XIX!

-Tenía una gorra. -Salvador le miró con cara de incredulidad, a lo que Ernesto respondió con una pequeña risa. Cualquier contestación que quisieran dar se vio interrumpida por las risas y gritos de júbilo de Diego y Nicolás, que venían abrazados por el pasillo y entraron sin llamar.

-¡La tenemos! -Declaró sonriente el pintor. Salvador se ajustó las gafas y, efectivamente, allí estaba, en impecable tinta negra, la firma de Pablo Picasso.


	2. Try not to gasp.

Cuando Nicolás apareció en el Ministerio con un gorro de lana calado hasta las cejas a Marga le pareció extraño, pero no comentó nada.

Cuando le vio de nuevo, varias horas después, y comprobó que seguía exactamente igual tuvo que hablar con él.

-¡Nicolás! -Le tuvo que agarrar del brazo para llamar su atención (aparentemente el ingeniero estaba escuchando música y no la había oído), pero antes de que pudiera decir nada él la cortó.

-¡Marga! ¿Sigue en pie lo de esta noche, no? Porque creo que voy a llegar un poco tarde.

-Ehh... -Eurovisión. Claro.- Sí, sigue en pie. No hay problema. -Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y preguntó.- ¿Y ese gorro?

-¡Oh! -Nicolás se tocó la cabeza y se caló el gorro un poco más (si es que aquello era posible).- Es una sorpresa.

-¿Te has cambiado el pelo? ¡Déjame ver! -La chica trató de quitarle el gorro pero Nicolás se apartó lo más rápido que pudo.

-Esta noche. -Declaró con una sonrisa.- Intenta no flipar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marga pertenece a @muertxdeamor no puedo creer que se me olvidara poner esta nota


	3. I don’t know why I married you.

-¡Velázquez, por favor! -Salvador apartó de un empujón a un muy borracho Diego, tan solo para que esté dejase (por fin) de intentar besarle y se acomodase en su regazo, volviendo la situación aún más incómoda que antes.- ¡Velázquez! -Salvador se sintió mal por los novios. 

Aunque, bien pensado, aquello era culpa suya. ¡¿Por qué demonios habían invitado a Velázquez en primer lugar?!

-¡Nunca me tratas bien! -Lloriqueó el pintor.- ¡No sé porque me casé contigo!

-¡Usted y yo no estamos casados! -El subsecretario ya no sabía si reír o llorar.- ¡Usted tiene a su mujer y yo a la mía, que en paz descanse! 

-¿Estoy muerto? -El pintor dejo de gimotear por un momento, asumiendo la noticia, tan solo para volver a empezar aún más fuerte un minuto después, balbuceando algo sobre Picasso, mientras Salvador volvía a preguntarse por qué demonios lo reclutó.


	4. When’s the last time we went on a date?

-Vamos, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos una cita?

-Diego, te quiero con toda mi alma, pero en el último mes hemos ido al Prado cuatro veces.


	5. I thought you didn’t like cats?

Pacino había visto cosas extrañas en su vida, y después de comprobar que los viajes en el tiempo eran reales estaba convencido de que nada podría sorprenderle.

Y aún con esas tuvo que frotarse los ojos para asegurase de que no estaba alucinando.

Delante de él, tumbado en el sofá, estaba Alonso, jugando con un pequeño gatito blanco. Pacino abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, incapaz de reaccionar hasta que Alonso levantó la mirada.

-Creía que no te gustaban los gatos. -Fue todo lo que acertó a decir.

-Bueno, me gusta este gato. -La pequeña sonrisa de Alonso cambió rápidamente a una cara de preocupación al tiempo que se incorporaba sujetando al pequeño felino contra el pecho.- ¿Por qué? ¿No os gustan? ¡Pacino, no puedo deshacerme de él!

-¡No, no! -El policía levantó las manos como si de un atraco se tratase.- Pero... habría que llevarle al veterinario y... -Suspiró y negó ligeramente con la cabeza al ver la brillante sonrisa de Alonso.- ¿Le has puesto nombre?


	6. This is where you impress me, right?

-Patrulla, -comenzó Salvador, tan dramático como siempre- su misión será ir a... -Pero Pacino no le escuchaba, sus ojos fijos en Amelia. Se volvió completamente hacia ella una vez que el jefe terminó de hablar, una sonrisa divertida en los labios del policía.

-Ahora es cuando me impresionas, ¿cierto?

Amelia tan solo se sonrojó y comenzó con su explicación.


	7. Stop looking at me like that!

-¡Dejad de mirarme así! -Bufó Diego, asustando a la joven a la que se dirigía. Se había vuelto a escapar al Prado y, en todo el rato que llevaba plantado frente a Las Meninas, la chica no había dejado den mirarle.

-¡Perdón! -La chica se sonrojó al ser descubierta y estudió rápidamente el rostro del pintor, lanzándole una mirada rápida al cuadro y después de vuelta a él.- Pero es que te pareces horrores a Velázquez.

El pintor palideció al verse descubierto y tragó saliva, pensando en algo que decir. Se acordó de Alonso.

-Sí, dicen que me doy un aire.

-¿Te importa si nos hacemos un selfie? -La chica sonrió y tiró del brazo del pintor, sacando el teléfono con la otra mano y tomando la foto en cuestión de segundos.- ¡Genial! No te importa que la suba, ¿verdad? -Diego, confuso, negó con la cabeza.- ¡Gracias!

Aún algo confundido por lo que acababa de pasar, Diego sonrió al ver marchar a la chica, ignorando completamente que en el Ministerio estaban saltando todas las alarmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO DEBERÍA SUBIRLO PERO QUIERO VALIDACIÓN JAJA EQUIS DE que alguien me apuñale por favor


	8. K.

-Amo tu letra, real. -Eva asaltó por detrás a Velázquez (quien estaba escribiendo su quién-sabe-cuál carta de dimisión), sobresaltándole y haciendo que una enorme gota de tinta se estrellase justo en medio de la página.- Ups.

Velázquez apretó los dientes al ver su trabajo arruinado, pese a que a estas alturas ya tenía la carta prácticamente memorizada.

-¿Podéis... por favor... apartaros... -Respiró hondo, había que tener paciencia con los nuevos.-, señorita?

-'Kay. -La chica se sentó a su lado, mirando el desastre que había hecho.- ¿Lo mismo aún se puede salvar algo? Corta y pega pero literal. -Se rió de su chiste, aunque al pintor no le hizo gracia.

-¿Queríais algo?

-No, solo quería ver qué escribías. -A la joven le cambió la cara, sustituyendo su sonrisa por una expresión apenada.- ¿Te vas del Ministerio?

Velázquez miró la carta, ahora arruinada.

-Bueno, ya no.


	9. That SOOO classifies as a date.

-Yo no digo nada, pero entran a la vez todos los días. -Susurró Julián antes de darle un trago a su cerveza, la vista clavada en Ernesto al otro lado de la cafetería.

-Bueno, pero eso puede ser una coincidencia. -Le respondió Amelia, sentada frente a él. Estaban esperando a Alonso y al parecer no tenían un tema de conversación mejor que las vidas privadas de sus jefes.- Y de todas formas, no es asunto nuestro.

-Muchas coincidencias me parecen a mí. -Julián continuó como si no la oyese.- Y el otro día les vi desayunando juntos. -Ignoró la dura mirada de Amelia.- No sé en el tuyo, pero eso en mi pueblo es una cita. No es que me parezca mal, Ernesto no sería la primera persona en follarse a su jefe...

-¡Julián! -El sanitario soltó una carcajada ante la expresión horrorizada de su compañera.

-¡Estoy de coña!


	10. You're an idiot. I married an idiot.

-Tú y yo tenemos que discutir más veces. -Maite rió en 2012 y a Julián se le partió el corazón en 2015.

-Maite -murmuró Julián- que te quiero mucho, ¿eh?

-Eres un idiota. -Maite continuó riendo.- Me casé con un idiota.

Julián sentía que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento, de rabia y de impotencia, sabiendo que su alma gemela moriría en apenas unas horas.

Tragó saliva.

-Pero me quieres.

-Pues claro que sí, tonto.

¿Y por qué no? ¿Por qué no decírselo? La decisión entre el Ministerio y Maite estaba clara.

-Maite. -Su mujer le escuchaba atentamente al otro lado de la línea.- No salgas a correr hoy.


	11. I'm glad you're mine.

-¿A qué le sonríes tanto, macho? -Pacino miró a Alonso desde la cocina, abriendo un botellín de cerveza.- Llevas así ya una semana.

-Tan solo me alegro de que seáis mío.

Pacino se atragantó con la cerveza y miró a su compañero de piso con los ojos como platos, toda la sangre de su cuerpo concentrada en su rostro, incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de oír.

Y entonces se dio cuenta.

Alonso le estaba hablando al gato.


	12. Is it because I'm jewish?

-¿Pero por qué no me dejáis entrar a la patrulla? -Nicolás miraba de hito en hito a Ernesto y Salvador.- ¡Me voy a cortar las venas como tenga que pasar otro minuto en el archivo!

-A ver, Nicolás, que es usted más pesado que Velázquez. -El joven se llevó la mano al pecho, ofendido.- Es usted el único que sabe hacer los cálculos de las puertas, el único que sabe como sellarlas y el único que pone orden en el archivo, ¿qué quiere que hagamos si ocurre una emergencia con las puertas mientras usted está en otra época?

-¡Hay un equipo de ingenieros para algo! -Nicolás golpeó el escritorio de su jefe con el puño. Salvador no se movió.- ¡Esto es discriminación! ¿Es porque soy judío? Porque soy creyente pero como hamburguesas con queso y bacon una vez a la semana.

-Por favor, sal del despacho. -La orden de Ernesto fue firme y no dejó lugar a réplicas. Nicolás gruñó y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Odio este Ministerio! -Chilló antes de cerrar con un portazo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doble update hoy para que la semana que viene coincidan los dos capítulos "bonus". ¿¿Creo que ya son todo drabbles nuevos?? Al menos no recuerdo haber subido los siguientes a Tumblr


	13. Tell them how you screwed up.

-Venga, Alonsito. -Pacino le dio una palmada en la espalda, mucho más fuerte de la cuenta.- Cuéntales como la has cagado. -Al ver que el soldado permanecía en silencio, Pacino continuó.- Buñuel le ha reconocido.

Alonso apartó la mirada por un momento, sinceramente avergonzado, pero después pareció armarse de valor y volvió a levantar la cabeza.

-¡Fuisteis vos quien me envió a la misión!

Salvador se apretó el puente de la nariz. La verdad es que sinceramente pensó que Buñuel no se acordaría, pero obviamente se había equivocado. Culparía a los recortes y al hecho de que no hubiese más patrullas de guardia en aquel momento.

-Sí, tiene razón. -El jefe levantó la mirada, temiendo saber la respuesta de lo que estaba a punto de preguntar.- ¿Y qué hicieron?

-Le golpee de nuevo.

Salvador se dejó caer en la silla, derrotado. No le pagaban lo suficiente como para tener que soportar esto.


	14. Bonus 1

-Nicolás. -Velázquez le observaba desde la puerta entreabierta. El chico dejó a un lado los cálculos que estaba haciendo (la puerta 351 se seguía descalibrando y no era capaz de descubrir por qué) y le miró con curiosidad. El pintor entró en el despacho.- Me estaba preguntando si tal vez os apetecería ir al Prado conmigo esta tarde. -Ante el silencio del chico se apresuró en añadir- Hoy es el último día de una exposición que quería ver y...

-Oh, lo siento muchísimo, Diego, pero hoy es imposible. Le he prometido a Levanna que hoy haríamos maratón de Regreso al Futuro. -Nicolás le sonrió nerviosamente y comenzó a disculparse de nuevo, pero el pintor sacudió la cabeza.- ¿Y no puedes ir con Marga?

-Sí, seguro, iré con ella. -A Nicolás se le revolvió el estómago al ver la decepción en los ojos de Diego.- Perdón por molestar.

El pintor salió y Nicolás se quedó observando la puerta solo un momento más de la cuenta. No se le ocurrió hasta la mitad de la segunda película que Velázquez le había pedido una cita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marga pertenece a @muertxdeamor


	15. I came to say goodbye.

-Hey. -La voz de Levanna es suave y apenas audible, y Velázquez piensa que es como si la chica tuviese miedo de hablar, como si no quisiese interrumpir al universo con el sonido de su voz, pero cuando se vuelve hacia ella está sonriendo tímidamente y Diego casi entiende por qué Nicolás la quiere tanto.- He venido a decir adiós.

-Oh, ¿ya os vais? -Aquel día había sido una de aquellas extrañas ocasiones en las que la chica se pasaba por el Ministerio al acabar las clases, por alguna u otra razón, y que Velázquez no sabría decir si le gustan o no porque, a pesar de que la niña es encantadora y Diego la aprecia, Nicolás no se separa de ella ni por un segundo cada vez que está allí.

Lo que le resulta muy extraño, porque Levanna ha venido sola.

-Nicolás está hablando con Ernesto, creo. Está viendo si puede salir antes. -La chica responde a la pregunta antes de que Diego pueda formularla y se hace el silencio entre ellos. Levanna tiene la vista clavada en el suelo cuando vuelve a hablar.- En realidad yo venía porque tengo que preguntarte algo. -Levanta de golpe el rostro y sus miradas se encuentran, tan intensamente que el pintor podría jurar que Levanna le está examinando el mismo alma.- Cuando le pediste ir al museo, ¿eso era una cita? -Diego se queda estático, pero aquello parece ser respuesta suficiente para Levanna, que parece totalmente horrorizada. Por la mente de Diego pasan todo tipo de pensamientos, tal vez Levanna no sabía que a su hermano le gustaban los hombres, tal vez le daba asco, tal vez él le daba asco. Tal vez Levanna le odiaba en secreto, tal vez no le gustaba a Nicolás, tal vez la chica usara aquello para hacerle chantaje, tal vez...- Dios, lo siento, mucho. Si hubiese llegado a saber que... Mi hermano es un idiota. Lo siento, lo siento... Haré que se disculpe, te juro que él no quería decirte que no, ha sido culpa mía... -Pero Levanna comienza con una retahíla de disculpas y Diego casi la abraza.

-Está bien, está bien. De verdad. -El pintor sonríe, pero la niña no parece convencida.

-Lo siento.

La conversación termina abruptamente cuando Nicolás entra, sonriente, dispuesto a llevarse a la chica a casa. Ni siquiera mira a Velázquez cuando se despide de él.

Diego se resigna a fingir que todo está bien.


	16. Bonus 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento Velázquez también está triste aquí

Había pasado casi una semana desde la última vez que había hablado con Velázquez y Nicolás empezaba a preocuparse. El pintor había dejado de responderle a los mensajes y de cogerle las llamadas y, para colmo, cada vez que conseguía cruzar alguna mirada con él, Diego desaparecía por completo. Marga tampoco sabía nada -al parecer, estaba igual de raro con ella- y el ingeniero era incapaz de entender por qué.

Rehacía el camino de vuelta al archivo cuando se encontraron frente a frente. Velázquez se giró sobre sus talones y emprendió su marcha lo más lejos posible, pero Nicolás echó a correr detrás de él y lo acorraló contra la pared.

-¡¿Pero a ti qué te pasa?!

-¡Me pasa! -Diego explotó por fin y, tan enfadado como estaba, al escuchar su voz a Nicolás se le quitó todo el peso sobre sus hombros.- ¡Me pasa que ni siquiera tuvisteis la decencia de de contármelo!

Nicolás se apartó de él, confundido.

-¿El qué no te he contado?

-¡Que estáis en una relación con Marga! -Nicolás le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Diego estaba colorado y a medio camino entre el cabreo sincero y un puchero, y Nicolás no pudo evitar pensar que era lo más adorable del mundo, como tampoco pudo evitar abrazarle, enterrando el rostro en su pecho. El pintor se enderezó, pero continuó con sus reproches.- ¡Nicolás!

-¡Diego! -El joven, aún abrazado a él, se dispuso a aclararle la situación.- ¡No estoy saliendo con Marga! Dios, Diego, ni siquiera la veo... así. -Esta vez fue el turno de Diego de abrir los ojos.

-¿No?

-¡Claro que no!

Para el final de la semana había encontrado al que se dedicaba a inventar rumores y le había hecho sufrir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marga sigue perteneciendo a @muertxdeamor (quien low-key inspiró este drabble)
> 
> Estoy aquí repasando los drabbles y Dios mío cuánto asco dan todos.


	17. What did you expect?

-Es solo que... es decepcionante.

-¡Has viajado al futuro! -Amelia no daba crédito a lo que su nuevo compañero de patrulla acababa de decir. Todo fue nuevo y emocionante para ella cuando llegó al siglo XXI, pero Pacino parecía casi deprimido.- ¿Cómo puede ser eso decepcionante?

-No lo sé, es simplemente que no me esperaba que fuese así.

-¿Y qué esperabas?

-Joder, ¡yo qué sé! ¡En mi época decían que para el año 2000 estaríamos todos alimentados a base de pastillas y que iríamos por ahí con coches voladores! Y ver esto así pues como que tira un poco pa' tras.

Por más que lo intentó, Amelia no fue capaz de comprenderle.


	18. You have no idea how to make a toast?!

Sus compañeros de patrulla eran todos del pasado -lo que, por otro lado, tenía bastante lógica, ya que él era del presente-, pero a pesar de todas sus diferencias, a Julián a veces se le olvidaba.

Y otras, como ahora mismo, lo recordaba de golpe.

-¡¿No tienes ni idea de hacer una tostada?!

-¡Que no es eso, ostia! -Pacino se pone a la defensiva a la primera de cambio, pero la visión del policía en pijama, con el pelo revuelto y el ceño fruncido, resulta más graciosa que intimidante.- ¡Es que no me aclaro con los botones y siempre acaban quemadas!

Julián se resigna a tener que limpiar la tostadora y a hacer él el desayuno


	19. Do you come from the future?

Julián no recordaba haberse quedado dormido, pero aquello debía ser un sueño porque estaba tumbado en el campo, a la sombra de un árbol cuyo nombre era incapaz de recordar y con la cabeza en el regazo de Federico, mientras el poeta le pasaba las manos por el pelo y recitaba unos versos que olvidaría al despertar. Julián cerró los ojos y pasó la mano sobre la hierba en la que estaba tumbado, respirando hondo.

Si de verdad estaba dormido, jamás quería despertar.

-Julián. -Federico lo llamó cuando terminó de recitar y Julián volvió a abrir los ojos, mirando intensamente a su acompañante.- ¿Vienes del futuro?

Julián se despertó antes de poder contestar.


	20. Going somewhere?

-¿Van a alguna parte? -Los millennials se miraron entre ellos, sorprendidos de encontrar a Ernesto apoyado en la puerta que ellos tenían pensado cruzar.- Que yo sepa, no tienen ninguna misión asignada ahora mismo.

Y, joder, había que tener mala suerte. Para una salida que preparaban sin ayuda de Nicolás y les pillaban.

-¿Por favor? -Javier usó su mejor cara de perrito abandonado, y Aida y Eva no tardaron en seguir su ejemplo. Ernesto suspiró y se apartó de su camino.

-Tened cuidado. -Las chicas no esperaron ni un segundo y cruzaron la puerta antes de que el jefe de logística pudiese cambiar de opinión, pero Javier se quedó un par de segundos más, lanzándole una mirada agradecida antes de desaparecer él también.

Ninguno de los dos tenía muy claro cómo hacer funcionar aquella relación padre-hijo que había aparecido de pronto en sus vidas, pero tal como estaban tampoco les iba tan mal.


	21. I'm worried about your coffee dependency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llevo dos semanas sin subir lo siento sajdfdkajffnj Mis padres y sus vacaciones sin internet :(

Nicolás se sentó frente a él, con una humeante taza de café americano. Era el tercero que se bebía aquella mañana.

-Me preocupa vuestra dependencia al café. -Pero Nicolás levantó la mano, pidiendo silencio, y Velázquez observó con horror cómo el chico sacaba una lata de Redbull de su mochila y lo vertía en un termo, añadiendo después el café y medio azucarero.

-Me voy a morir. -Declaró antes de bebérselo todo de un trago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es cuando Nicolás aún estudiaba adsbjadsb


	22. Stay here tonight

-Y eso sería todo. -Nicolás dio una palmada y sonrió, señalando así que el pequeño "tour" había llegado a su fin. Pacino había vuelto a trasladarse a su época y su Ministerio le había dado un piso nuevo (como si fuera esto el "Un, Dos, Tres" había dicho). El encargado de abrirle y enseñárselo se había descolgado en el último momento y, como solía pasar, Nicolás había tenido que cargar con el marrón.- Las dos copias de las llaves están colgadas detrás de la puerta y si necesitas algo no me llames a mí, por favor. -Pacino se rió un poco más fuerte de lo que debía ante la broma (¿había sido una broma?) y negó con la cabeza.

-Oye, ¿vas a volver bien? -Nicolás recordó la escena que había montado al cruzar la puerta; las náuseas habían sido más fuertes de lo normal y el mundo había dado vueltas ante él. De no ser por Pacino se habría desplomado allí mismo.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Me pasa siempre. -Sacudió la cabeza como si así pudiera borrar el recuerdo de su mente y le lanzó una sonrisa. Pacino le sonrió de vuelta.

-Bien, porque de hecho sí que hay algo que quiero pedirte.

-Tú dirás. -Nicolás le miró con curiosidad cuando el policía se tomó el tiempo de respirar hondo antes de continuar.

-Quédate esta noche. -El chico frunció levemente el ceño y Pacino se apresuró en inventar una excusa.- Es que estoy acostumbrado a vivir con Alonso y sin él pues... me aburro.

-Oh. -Nicolás asintió lentamente y sonrió de la forma más inocente que pudo.- Vale.

A la mañana siguiente volvió al Ministerio con varias marcas por todo el cuerpo y una de las llaves del piso de Pacino.


	23. If you have any problems you can tell me.

-¿Cómo os habéis hecho eso? -Nicolás terminó de sacar la camiseta de su taquilla (se le había roto el bolígrafo que estaba usando y tanto su mano como la camiseta que llevaba puesta habían acabado cubiertas de tinta negra) y se giró hacia Velázquez.

-¿El qué? -El pintor tardó en procesar la pregunta, demasiado ocupado examinando las varias marcas rojas y moradas que cubrían el pecho del joven y se perdían en su pantalón. Tenía una bastante grande en el cuello y Diego se preguntó cómo no la había visto antes.

-Los arañazos de la espalda. -El color subió a las mejillas de Nicolás, quien se apresuró a ponerse la camiseta y cerró la taquilla de un portazo. Diego, sin comprender el repentino cambio, añadió- ¿No os habréis metido en una pelea, verdad?

-¡No! -Nicolás saltó ante la pregunta.- No. Te garantizo que no, no. -Pero Velázquez no pareció satisfecho con la respuesta.

-Si tenéis algún problema podéis contármelo, lo sabéis, ¿cierto?

-Sí. -Nicolás sonrió, pero el chico aún parecía tenso. Diego decidió dejarlo pasar.- Tengo que... Tengo que ir a hablar con Salvador, nos vemos luego, ¿sí?

Nicolás salió disparado antes de que Diego pudiera contestar.


	24. Are you mad at me?

Nicolás odia las puertas del tiempo con toda su alma, odia las náuseas, odia los temblores y odia el dolor de cabeza que parece querer hacerle explotar el cráneo, y nada más cruzar la puerta al Ministerio de los ochenta suelta una maldición y se sienta en el pasillo, recordándose lo estúpido que ha sido al ir allí con resaca, sin avisar a nadie y sin un buen motivo.

Bueno, sí es un buen motivo. Pero no uno razonable, porque apenas han pasado 24 horas y él tiene tendencia a pensar todo demasiado; pero ahí está, y se convence de que es tarde para volverse.

Cuando por fin se siente con fuerzas suficientes para levantarse y se incorpora le sobreviene otra nausea y el chico tiene que apoyarse contra la pared. No sabe por qué, pero cada vez que cruza una puerta se pone peor que la vez anterior. Por enésima vez, lo odia, pero lo ignora lo mejor que puede y va hacia el despacho del subsecretario a preguntar por Pacino, al que no ha visto desde que entró en el baño con Sebastián el día anterior. No le hace falta ir muy lejos, pues apenas dobla la esquina se da de bruces con él.

-¡Hey! -Nicolás entra en pánico y dice lo primero que le pasa por la cabeza, provocando que Pacino lo mire entre sorprendido e indignado, dejando la mente de Nicolás completamente en blanco. El chico no sabe qué hacer así que se repite tontamente, esta vez de forma más suave.- Hey. -El policía debe considerarlo gracioso, porque sonríe, y Nicolás sabe que no debería soltar lo que va a decir así, pero lo hace de todas formas.- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

-No. -La respuesta de Pacino es inmediata y su voz es segura, pero sus ojos dicen un claro "sí" y el nudo en el estómago de Nicolás empeora, si es que eso es posible. Sabe que debería decir algo, tal vez disculparse (pese a que Pacino y él no son absolutamente nada), lo que sea para quitarse la imagen de los ojos del policía clavados en los suyos mientras se dejaba guiar por Sebastián, pero en lugar de eso se inclina para besarle y Pacino sale a su encuentro, empujándole contra la pared y tomando el control.

En ese momento Nicolás sabe que no lo van a hablar nunca, pero cuando Pacino rompe el beso y le sugiere ir a su casa, la verdad es que no le importa demasiado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey os acordáis de cuando esto era una broma jaja buenos tiempos


	25. Wanna watch a movie with me?

El chico le aborda por el lado, visiblemente tenso y hablando tan rápido que Diego es incapaz de procesar lo que dice, y cuando le empieza a tirar del brazo el pintor le sigue sin dudar, entrando en pánico cuando se le ocurre que tal vez Nicolás está tan alterado porque algo le ha pasado a Marga. Siente que las piernas le fallan ante la posibilidad de que la chica esté en peligro y frena en seco en medio de uno de los pasillos (en realidad no tiene ni idea de dónde están), obligando a Nicolás a frenar también y tranquilizarse. El chico le mira a los ojos, vuelve el rostro y le vuelve a mirar, y cuando por fin habla de nuevo Velázquez no es capaz de procesar lo que le dice.

-¿Quieres ver una película conmigo?

-¿Qué? -La pregunta resulta extraña, demasiado, y desde luego solo a Nicolás se le ocurriría soltar algo así en un momento como aquel, con todo lo que está pasando. El pintor casi siente ganas de reír, pero en su lugar mira a Nicolás con una expresión que el joven no sabe interpretar.

-O sea, conmigo y con Levanna. En realidad ha sido idea suya, no mía, y, no sé, pensó que a lo mejor te apetecía, ¡a lo mejor no! No pasa nada si no quieres, pero se alegraría, es decir, nos alegraríamos si... -Nicolás habla cada vez más bajo y se va poniendo cada vez más rojo, hasta quedarse completamente callado. Se lleva las manos al rostro y las retira de golpe, haciendo una mueca extraña.- Déjalo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My son is an idiot with the worse timing, a novel by me
> 
> Marga pertenece a @muertxdeamor


	26. Stop hogging all the blankets!

Nicolás se despierta con la sensación de que alguien le observa, y lo confirma cuando sus ojos se acostumbran a la falta de luz y enfocan la pequeña figura de una Levanna de cinco años con lágrimas en los ojos. El adolescente se sienta, demasiado somnoliento para recordar cómo actuar, y gesticula vagamente hacia el espacio libre al otro lado de su cama. Levanna trepa como puede hasta su lado y cuando sus rodillas se tocan Nicolás se pierde de nuevo en otro pensamiento extraño, donde ve a una niña que solo puede ser Levanna, mucho más mayor que la que se está tumbando a su lado, recitando números sin sentido en algo que parece ser una biblioteca. El recuerdo dura apenas unos segundos pero le descoloca durante un rato, lo suficiente como para que Levanna se envuelva en las sábanas y le deje sin espacio en el colchón. 

-Hey -Susurra. Levanna se gira para mirarle, y Nicolás no puede evitar reír porque la niña parece un gusano particularmente adorable-, deja de acaparar las mantas.

-No es una manta, es una sábana. -Murmura, pero deshace el cascarón en el que está metida y se hace a un lado para que su hermano se tumbe junto a ella.

-¿Pesadilla?

-Pesadilla.


	27. Stop being so cute

-¡Eva! - La chica frenó y, como consecuencia, toda su patrulla. Los tres miembros se giraron para saludar a Pacino, que se acercaba a ellos a pasos apresurados.- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Pudiste resolver lo de los gatos?

-¡Sí! -Eva sonrió, tan feliz que Pacino no tuvo corazón para decirle que lo que quería era librarse del gato de Alonso.- Ernesto se acaba de llevar el último, ha dicho que... -Los ojos de Eva parecieron dudar un momento, pero la chica se compuso antes de que Pacino pudiese descifrar su expresión.- Ha dicho que él se encargaría de buscarle un hogar, por lo visto alguien que conoce quería adoptar un gato o algo así. -La chica se encogió de hombros, sorprendiendo a Pacino; no parecía propio de ella darle un gato a alguien que no conociera, así como así. El hombre lo dejó pasar y apretó el informe entre sus manos. Tal vez podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¿Y sabes dónde está?

-Creo que en el despacho de Salvador. -Fue Javier quién respondió. Pacino asintió y emprendió el camino mientras los tres jóvenes volvían a sus quehaceres, retomando cualquier conversación que estuviesen teniendo antes de que les interrumpiera.

La voz del jefe de operaciones se colaba por la puerta cuando el policía llegó por fin a su destino, como si Ernesto estuviera hablando con alguien.

-Deja de ser tan lindo. -La orden vino seguida de una pequeña risa, y Pacino juró que nunca había escuchado al hombre reír. Cuando abrió la puerta Ernesto se enderezó, pero nada en el mundo hubiese podido ocultar el hecho de que había estado jugando y hablando con un gatito como si fuese un crío. Pacino se atragantó al hablar ante la mirada del otro hombre, que sacó su lado más Torquemada y le mandó a la hoguera sin necesidad de decir palabra. El policía cerró lentamente la puerta y se alejó, dispuesto a fingir que aquella escena no había ocurrido nunca.

Cuando tuvo tiempo de procesar todo bien aquella noche, se lamentó de no haber chantajeado a su jefe para que se llevara también al horrendo gato de Alonso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was drunk when I wrote this


	28. If you’re bored; Wanna have sex?

Diego terminó de guardar el lienzo en el que había estado trabajando y se volvió hacia Nicolás, absorto en su ordenador. El pintor se mordió el labio, a punto de preguntarle al chico si le parecía bien tomar un descanso, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Ambos cruzaron miradas un momento, eran pocas las personas que bajaban al archivo, y aún menos las que se pasaban por el despacho de Nicolás, y la figura borrosa que estaba tras la puerta de cristal definitivamente no era Marga. Nicolás se volvió hacia la puerta.

-Está abierto. -Anunció. Pacino entró al despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y apoyándose contra ella. No pareció reparar en la presencia del pintor.

-Día lento. -Explicó sin que nadie preguntara.- Amelia está terminando el informe y yo me muero de aburrimiento.

-Si estás tan aburrido podemos liarnos. -Nicolás se encogió de hombros, lanzándole una sonrisa al policía.

A Velázquez no le quedó más remedio que besarle allí mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does this even make sense i should be asleep


	29. Where did all these puppies come from?

Aida levantó la vista de sus apuntes a la tercera llamada, olvidando su propósito de estudiar y contestando, curiosa, al ver que se trataba de Eva, sintiéndose algo culpable por no haber contestado antes. La voz de su compañera parecía a punto de romperse, y aquello combinado con las interferencias al otro lado de la línea solo contribuyó a que Aida se sintiera aún peor. La estudiante trató por todos los medios de que su amiga se tranquilizara, cogiendo el coche tan pronto como Eva murmuró una dirección. 

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con Eva, sentada en la calle, usando su abrigo para tapar lo que parecía ser una caja de cartón.

-¿Qué pasa? -Eva levantó el abrigo de la caja y Aida miró dentro, con los ojos como platos- ¿De dónde han salido todos estos perros?

-¡No lo sé! -Respondió Eva, tapando de nuevo la caja en la que dormitaban cinco pequeños cachorros, negros como el carbón.- ¡Pero los han abandonado y no podemos dejarlos aquí! ¡Hace frío, y no tienen comida o agua! -Aida resopló por la nariz, molesta pero para nada sorprendida ante el comportamiento de su compañera. Intentó hacerla entrar en razón.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer, quedártelos? -Eva se cruzó defensivamente de brazos.

-Puede.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eva no tiene autocontrol y yo tampoco.


	30. I'm sick

A Salvador apenas le había dado tiempo a entrar en el despacho cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono. Suspiró y se quitó la chaqueta, colgándola con cuidado en el perchero y preguntándose qué sería lo más terrible que podría pasar si no contestaba.

Pero, como todas las veces anteriores, se sentó frente al escritorio y descolgó el teléfono.

-¿Dígame?

-Salvador, soy Velázquez -Al subsecretario ya le empezaba a doler la cabeza-, no voy a poder ir a trabajar hoy, estoy enfermo. -Como si quisiera probarlo, el pintor estornudó. Salvador se frotó el puente de la nariz y volvió a suspirar.

-¿Y qué tiene, si se puede saber?

-Un resfriado, creo. -Velázquez dudó, su voz no estaba congestionada. Una rápida consulta en el ordenador le confirmó al subsecretario que, curiosamente, aquel era el día libre de Marga, y todas las piezas encajaron. Suprimió el tercer suspiro.

-Páselo bien con la señorita Manso, Velázquez.

Salvador colgó antes de que el pintor pudiera decir nada. No le pagaban lo suficiente para aquello.


	31. You're an asshole.

Río no se espera que Nicolás le asalte por detrás, sobre todo cuando va por el pasillo cogido de la mano con Tokio, pero el chico le rodea la cintura, plantándole un beso en la mejilla como si fuera cosa de todos los días y luego otro en el cuello, y Río sabe que Tokio va a enfadarse con él pero le suelta la mano y se gira en los brazos de Nicolás, conteniendo la risa.

-¿Qué haces?

-Saludarte. -Nicolás le sonríe y Río es consciente de que se está sonrojando, pero no le importa. Nicolás no opone resistencia cuando el chico se separa de él y le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro, limitándose a mirarle a los ojos y sonreír.

Río toma nota de cómo la sonrisa le hace parecer más joven en el medio segundo antes de que Tokio le tome del brazo y tire de él, apartándoles definitivamente. Nicolás cree que su juego acaba ahí, pero entonces Tokio le mira a los ojos y escupe:

-Eres un capullo.

Y Nicolás sabe que no está bien, pero no puede evitar el sentimiento de orgullo en el pecho.


	32. Are you high?

No es la primera vez que Francisco le empuja contra algún muro para besarle, ni tampoco la primera vez que alguien les ve, pero cuando Luis escucha el pequeño grito ahogado en algún lugar a su derecha y se gira para ver quién es se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que son vistos por una niña.

Una niña que en esos momentos se cubre la boca con ambas manos y les mira con los ojos como platos. Los poetas se separan y Quevedo se arregla los anteojos mientras Góngora pasa la mirada entre él y la niña; confía en Francisco, pero no está seguro de que sea capaz de mantener la calma si la niña reacciona de mala manera.

-¡¿Estáis drogados?! -La niña chilla y gesticula, y durante un segundo a Góngora le resulta familiar, pero no tiene tiempo de pensar en eso, demasiado ocupado reteniendo a Quevedo por el brazo.- ¡No podéis besaros! ¡Sois enemigos!

Luis tarda un momento en procesar, pero cuando lo hace la niña tiene la vista clavada en Francisco, que está en medio de un ataque de risa.

-¡No te rías! ¡Vas a comprar su casa y a desahuciarle, no puedes ir besándole por los pasillos! -Luis apenas tiene tiempo de murmurar un "¿Que vais a hacer qué?" antes de que Francisco empiece a toser a causa de la falta de aire y Nicolás aparezca corriendo por la otra punta del pasillo.

Góngora ve el parecido entonces y suspira, Nicolás puede darle a su hermana todas las explicaciones, a él no le pagan suficiente para eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of sloppy sorry I'm not good at writing


End file.
